The problem to which the present invention is directed is experienced primarily by law enforcement and military personnel. More specifically, the problem is that when the weapon is in the "SAFE" position, and the police officer or soldier desires to shoot on a more or less emergency basis, as by encountering a criminal or an enemy, time is lost in manually moving the safety lever or other operating member from the "SAFE" position to the "FIRE" position. At the same time, the police officer or soldier desires to have the conventional safety capability so that the gun will be disenabled form firing at certain times, as when it is stored in a closet at home or being carried in a vehicle or on the user's person in a non-combat atmosphere. However, in emergency situations, it is highly desirable that the user could simply manually cock the weapon, and in the act of doing so, move the safety from the "SAFE" to the "FIRE" position, thus immediately, in the act of cocking only, enable the gun to shoot.